


Moving Too Fast

by danceamongtheroses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceamongtheroses/pseuds/danceamongtheroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith gets nervous while making out with Lance. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> If you want voltron prompts... Honestly just. Anything klance? Something fluffy maybe?
> 
> if youre looking for promps how about like, klance first time cuddling. super cute and awkward (*´∀｀*)

Keith was more bony than Lance had expected. But then again he was pretty lanky himself, so he didn’t have much to cushion Keith’s ass.

 

They were sitting on the bed in Keith’s room, he had insisted they go there, where he could be sure the door was locked. It was the first time they had ever done anything more than the occasional kiss or casual hand-holding. 

 

But full on making out was way different than Keith thought it would be. They had started out sitting side by side, kissing with their mouths closed. Keith had made Lance promise before they started that it wouldn’t go too far. Keith’s mouth was a lot wetter than Lance thought it would be, and their teeth were constantly clicking together in a less than graceful fashion. 

 

Somewhere along the way Keith had moved from sitting beside Lance to sitting in his lap, legs straddling him and hooked behind his back.  

 

“You good?” Lance pulled away from the kiss when he felt Keith hesitate. Keith licked his lips and nodded quickly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good- why wouldn’t I be?” he said hastily. Lance flinched a bit when Keith shifted on his lap to try and get more comfortable. Man, this guy really was bony.

 

Lance looked him in the eye and frowned with concern. “You look like you’re having a hard time getting into it.”

 

“I said I’m fine!” He insisted. “It’s just-”

 

“Hey, look,” Lance interrupted. “It’s ok if you’re not up for it yet. We can just sit here and cuddle. Maybe I can braid your hair, you can braid mine, that kind of thing.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of Lance’s lap, smirking when Lance yelped that he had a bony butt. He moved so he was sitting beside Lance, thigh to thigh, and reached out to grab Lance’s hand. “I just don’t want you to think that because I’m not ready yet, that I’m not into you.” He was refusing to look at Lance, instead focusing very hard on Lance’s knuckles.  

 

Lance laughed a little too loudly. “Pfft, how can you not be into me? Have you seen me, I’m awesome!” Keith smacked Lance on the back of the head with his free hand. 

 

The goofy grin on Lance’s face faded into a smile and he rubbed gently on the back of Keith’s hand.”It’s ok if you don’t want to do this kind of stuff right now. We’re still getting to know each other.” He leaned over and gave Keith a small peck on the cheek. Keith smiled back, leaning over and resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“I want to. I want to do everything with you eventually. But I just feel like it’s moving too fast, I’m not ready.”

 

Lance slid across the bed so he could lean against the wall, pulling Keith with him as he moved. When they had settled Keith put his head back on Lance’s shoulder and Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

 

“Are you ok like this?” Lance asked, unsure if Keith would be up for cuddling after the failed make out session. 

 

Keith nodded his head slowly. “This is nice.” He hummed as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long they sat together like that, and at some point he had drifted off into a nap, because when he woke up, he had slipped off of Lance’s shoulder and was now using his lap as a pillow. 

 

The castle’s sirens were going off and Lance was gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. 

 

“Up and at ‘em, tiger.” Lance said as Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “The universe isn’t going to save itself.”

 

Lance moved to get up, but Keith pulled him back down, kissing him lightly on the lips before getting up himself, blushing fiercely as they made their way out of the bedroom and to their lions.


End file.
